Star Wars: Attack of the Clones- The Loud House edition
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: In the second episode in the Loud House Star Wars saga. Luna Kenobi is now a respected Jedi knight trying to keep her arrogant hot headed Padawan Lola Loudwalker in line. When Winston, now the Naboo senator comes under assasintion attempt, the two are assigned to protect him. As the plot thickens, Lola and Winston head for Naboo while Luna discovers a clone army...for the republic?


Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**So here's the beginning of the second installment of the Star Wars Loud House prequels Attack of the Clones. Will feature jokes from the Family Guy Star Wars that Matthiamore didn't use….and also, Loud House Characters that didn't appear in Phantom Menace will appear in this one. Luna and Luan and Lana and Lola will of course be defending their favorite Author. I got a kick out of that.**

**Disclaimer I own neither Loud House or Star Wars.**

…

(_In the Loud House, their all in the family room like before. Well not all, Luna, Luan, Lana and Lola.)_

Lincoln: Well fans of Loud House retellings of famous Movies. We're here to retell Attack of the Clones.

Lynn: Wait. Where are Luna, Luan, Lana and Lola?

Lori: (_yells)_ Guys! Get in here. We're about to start the second retelling of Star Wars!

Luna and Luan: (_from the Kitchen)_ Coming!

Lana and Lola: (_from upstairs)_ Coming!

(_The four missing family members come into the family room. Everyone looks at them and groans.)_

Lucy: Sigh. This won't end well.

Leni: (_confused)_ Like, what are you guys wearing?

(_Luna and Luan enter from the Kitchen, while Lana and Lola come from up stairs. Luna and Luan are wearing T-shirts that read TEAM BLOODBOTTLER GIANT, in their signature colors, Purple for Luna and Yellow for Luan. Under the BLOODBOTTLER GIANT on Luna's was also AUTHORS PERSONAL FAVORITE.)_

(_Lana and Lola were also wearing T-shirts. Only theirs read TEAM MATTHIAMORE, also in their signature colors. Blue for Lana, Pink for Lola. Like Luna's under the MATTHIAMORE was AUTHORS PERSONAL FAVORITE on Lana's. )_

(_All four stop and glare at each other.)_

Luna: (_calm)_ Lana.

Lana: (_calm)_ Luna.

Luan: (_calm)_ Lola.

Lola: (_calm)_ Luan.

Lynn Sr: Girls, what are you wearing?

Luna: Just showing our support, Pop star.

Luan: Yeah, and look we had printed on the back.

(_All four turn around, showing a list of Characters they portray in the respective Authors fanfiction._

Luna—Luna Kenobi (_shared with Matthiamore)_

Lunagorn

Lunatello: (_shared with Brizillaking1)_

Luna Kong.

Luan – Admiral Luan

Luanmir

Luanangelo (_shared with Brizillaking1)_

Lana—Master Lana (_shared with Bloodbottler giant)_

Lola:- Darth Lola (_shared with Bloodbottler giant)_

(_Luna and Luan look over and smirk at the shorter list on the other two.)_

Luna: Ha! You guys only got one Character.

Luan: (_prideful)_ Point Bloodbottler giant.

Lana: It's not our fault!

Lola: Yeah, all you Author writes is Loud House fanfiction. Least ours branches out.

Lana: (_prideful_) Point Matthiamore!

(_Scene cuts to a movie theater. The Loud Family is on the big screen. Luna , Luan, Lana and Lola glare at each other, while the others look uneasy and annoyed. The theater is empty except for two seats in the back row.)_

Matthiamore: You think we should put a stop to this?

Bloodbottler giant: (_drinks a Pibb)_ Not yet, I wanna see how this ends up.

(_A third person comes up from the stairs holding a popcorn bucket. They sit down.)_

Brizillaking1: Hey, did I miss anything?

Bloodbottler giant: Not yet. Luna, Luan, Lana and Lola are fighting over their favorite retelling Author.

Brizillaking1: (_winces)_ Oh, that can't end well.

(_back in the Loud House.)_

Rita: Girls enough! Sit down so we can get on with the story.

Luna, Luan, Lana and Lola: (_huff)_ Fine.

(_Luna and Luan sit down on Lincoln's right. Lana and Lola sit on his left. Both sides keep glaring at each other.)_

Lori: Linky, I think it's literally time to start.

Lincoln: (_uneasy)_ Yeah, I agree. This is the sequel that takes place ten years after the Phantom Menace. It involves forbidden romance, an assassination attempt, and a somewhat confusing title. This is Attack of the Clones.

**Prologue done. I had fun thinking about how the Louds like to turn everything into a competition, so naturally Luna and Luan along with Lana and Lola would go overboard over their favorite retelling Author. And what's this…Me, Matthiamore and Brizillaking1 make a cameo!? **

**The titles Attack of the Clones…makes it sound like the Clones are attacking the Jedi.**

**Ha! Not till Revenge of the Sith.**


End file.
